ori_and_the_blind_forestfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ори
Ори (англ. Ori) — является титульным персонажем и главным героем игры «Ori and the Blind Forest». Он — дух-хранительIGN Description, который отделяется от своей биологической и приемной семьи, Ори отправляется в путешествие, чтобы спасти лес Нибель от опасного распада, распространяющегося по всей Земле. Описание Ори является маленьким белым существом, чем-то похожим на человека с кроличьими ушами, кошачьим хвостом и большими тёмно-голубыми глазами. У него есть два коротких роговидных уха на макушке, а под ними есть большие уши, которые опускаются, когда Ори несчастен или слаб. Его ноги имеют маленькие белые копыта, как видно на их 3D-модели листаМодель Ори. Его имя имеет еврейское происхождение, буквально означающее «свет» или «мой свет». Природа Ори, в значительной степени, зависит от игрока, но у него есть некоторые отличительные черты личности. На протяжении всей последовательности пролога видно, что личность Ори равна личности маленького ребёнка, будучи очень невинным и зависимым от своего опекуна. Но по мере того, как история героя продолжается, персонаж показывает огромное количество решимости; даже перед лицом самой смерти, никогда не теряющего надежды. Ори также очень снисходителен и добросердечен, готов помочь тем, кто вошёл во тьму. История Ori and the Blind Forest/Definitive Edition История Ори начинается в ночь Великого шторма, мощного погодного события, которое срывает его из ветвей дерева Духов ещё до рождения героя и несёт вдаль, словно пылающий лист на ветру. Нару, которая наблюдала за бурей издалека, видит, что загадочный белый лист проплывает мимо неё, и немедленно следует за ним. Приземлившись в листве, Ори «рождается» в своей реальном облике. Нару, видя, что маленькое существо нуждается в защите, берет его в свои объятия и действует как приемная мать. Некоторое время спустя Ори просыпается от живописного летнего дня и улыбающегося лица Нару. С их соседними фруктовыми деревьями, у которых заканчиваются фрукты, пара проводит день, работая вместе, чтобы построить мост через длинный участок воды, получая доступ к более многочисленным фруктовым деревьям. После того, как они, наконец, добрались до другой стороны в ночное время, наслаждаясь вкусными фруктами в тишине ночи, Ори загребает кучу фруктов в свои руки и возвращается в пещеру, чтобы сохранить её на потом. Однако, прежде чем он смог сделать это внутри, Ори видит, как древо Духов издалека пылает светом, не подозревая, что поток освещения призывает его к себе. Нару, беспокоясь за безопасность Ори, хватает его ошеломленного ребенка и торопится внутрь, подальше от опасности. Не подозревая на то, что чему они были свидетелями, в конечном счете приведёт к гибели Нибеля, Ори и Нару медленно съедают свой запас фруктов, пока не останется только один плод. Нару безуспешно пытается найти ещё фруктов, но медленное разложение леса означает, что это почти невозможно. После того, как Нару настаивает, чтобы Ори взял последний плод для себя и понял, что они оба будут голодать без еды, Ори отправляется в бесплодную пустошь того, что когда-то было красивым лесом, и обнаруживает нетронутые плоды на высокой ветке дерева. После встряхивания его на землю, герой возвращается домой, думая о более счастливых воспоминаниях с тех пор, как лес стал слепым. Ори в конце концов возвращается в пещеру и предлагает Нару фрукты, которые он нашёл, но приёмная мать не отвечает. С жалобными криками о матери или попытками разбудить её, но безрезультатно. Понимая, что она умерла от голода в акте самоотверженности за него, малыш ложится на её уже безжизненное тело, опустошенный потерей. Вскоре после этого Ори решает покинуть свой пожизненный дом, без причины оставаться, когда единственный родитель, которого он когда-либо знал, был мёртв. По мере того, как герой углубляются в Гниющий лес, Ори становится очень слабым без пищи или поддерживающего света дерева Духов. Он бесцельно тащится вперед в увядающую тьму и каждый шаг становится для малыша все труднее и труднее, пока всё это не становится слишком тяжелым. Ори падает от усталости и делает последний вдох. После смерти Ори тысячи крошечных белых цветов вырастают и прогоняют облако тьмы, показывая, что он почти добрался до дерева Духов. Чувствуя, что его ребенок упал, дерево использует последние силы и свет, чтобы оживить малыша, в конечном счете начиная игру. После оживления Ори путешествует по Затонувшим полянам и встречает таинственный свет. Он узнаёт, что этот свет является глазами и источником света дерева Духов. С этого момента Сейн становится проводником и опорой Ори, и они вдвоём отправляются к самому дереву. Именно здесь Ори узнает, почему Нибель начал разлагаться: во время Светлой церемонии, которая должна была призвать Ори домой, дерево Духов и другие духи-хранители были атакованы злой силой, Куро. Она украла зрение из ветвей древа Духов и нарушила баланс трёх элементов света, бросив Нибель в хаос. Сейн говорит Ори, что свет древа теперь внутри него и что судьба леса теперь лежит на их плечах. Услышав о том, как малыш должны отправиться к дереву Гинзо, Заброшенным руинам и горе Хору, чтобы восстановить элементы, или отправиться дальше с решимостью спасти свой дом. Во время путешествия, чтобы восстановить элемент воды, Ори сталкивается с Гумо, членом гуманоидной расы, который стал испорченным из-за принятия зла. Хотя первоначально ему пришлось бороться с ловушками Гумо, чтобы вернуть Водную жилу, Ори освобождает Гумо от того, чтобы быть придавленным большими камнями. Доброта, в конечном итоге, возвращает Гумо к свету. После восстановления элемента воды Ори впервые сталкивается с Куро и почти отправляется на свою вторую смерть, будучи сброшенным с высоты древа Гинзо. Гумо отплачивает за доброту частью своей собственной и спасает духа, оставляя его смотреть, как восстанавливаются воды. Ори и Сейн отправляются в Туманный лес, чтобы открыть Заброшенные руины. После того, как они нашли печать Гумон, они входят в руины, чтобы найти всех гумон замороженными в ужасном холоде. Существа, которые жили там, все погибли, оставив Гумо единственным выжившим и единственным оставшимся в своём роду. Достигнув сердца руин и поклявшись восстановить стихию ветров в память о Гумонах, Гумо подслушивает намерения Ори и решает отплатить им, забрав Световой шар обратно в дом Ори. После побега из руин Ори и Сейн оказываются в гнезде Куро и обнаруживают истинную причину, по которой она напала на древо Духов: светлая церемония случайно убила её трёх птенцов от своей интенсивности, оставив только одно яйцо и заставив Куро атаковать по своей ярости. Затем появляется сама Куро, заставляя Ори вынырнуть из гнезда и бежать. Имея только оставшийся элемент тепла, дабы разжечь огонь, Ори и Сейн отправились на Ущелье скорби, а затем, в конечном счете, на гору Хору. В то же время, когда Ори находит Солнечный камень, необходимый для входа в гору, Гумо возвращается в бывший дом героя со Световым шаром и обнаруживает тело Нару. С добротой и прощением Ори, вдохновляющими его, Гумо использует свет сосуда, чтобы оживить приёмную мать Ори. Вместе, они путешествуют к горе в то же время, что Ори входит в её глубины. Благодаря мастерству и мужеству, Ори побеждает испытания горы и, наконец, возрождает элемент тепла. Однако, прежде чем у них есть шанс отпраздновать, появляется Куро и заставляет Ори бежать от растущих клубней огней. Хотя он почти добрался до древа Духов, чтобы восстановить Нибель, Куро сбивает Ори, когда Нару пробирается через Горящий лес. Пока Нару баюкает дитя в своих объятиях, Куро наблюдает и понимает, что она стала монстром, каким она видела древо; убивая её птенцов. Увидев, что она сделала, а также найдя свое яйцо на грани горения, Куро приносит себя в жертву, возвращая Сейна к древу и умирая от света. Древо духов возвращает равновесие Нибелю. Пока Нару и Гумо наблюдают издалека за нерожденным птенцом Куро, Ори остается с древом и наблюдает, как его собратья хранители падают и рождаются из ветвей дерева. Ori and the Will of the Wisps Ори появится в продолжении игры, «Ori and the Will of the Wisps» в 2020 году. Способности В начале игры Ори не очень силён. Он может выполнять только основные функции, такие как ходьба, бег, прыжки, спасение, а затем атаковать врагов через свет Сейна. По ходу игры у героя накапливается обширный набор навыков и умений, которые делают Нибель чуть менее зловещим окружением. Используя силу Древа предков, Ори может использовать таланты своих собратьев духов-хранителей в их путешествии, чтобы спасти Нибель. После овладения навыками, которые у них есть, герой может стать очень опасным персонажем для врагов. Несмотря на свои способности, Ори далёк от бессмертия к опасности и может только понести небольшое наказание перед падением. Очень маленькое существо в огромном, опасном лесу, он подвержен многим опасностям, которые могут убить его без особых усилий. Из всех рисков Куро — самая большая и самая мощная угроза для героя. Интересные факты * Среди фанатов часто существует неправильное представление о его поле. Определенная линия в игре, которая происходит при первой встрече Ори с деревом Духов, заставила многих фанатов поверить, что Ори женского пола: «Мы рассказали Ори историю её ошибочной воли». Когда рассказчик говорит «здесь», он имеет в виду не Ори, а Куро, поскольку у героя нет ошибочной воли. Разработчики из «Moon Studios» в конечном итоге уточнили в своих вопросах и ответах, что Ори не является персонажем женского пола, и пол героя полностью зависит от игрока. * На веб-сайте Gamesradar, Ори упоминается как «spritely orphan rabbit thing» (юркая кроличья сирота)Gamesradar's Official Website. * До того, как был задуман нынешний способ борьбы с врагами, «Moon Studios» экспериментировала со многими различными формами атаки для Ори. Они включают в себя воздушную атаку вращения, атаку хвоста и атаку палки. В конце концов, ничего из этого не было включено в окончательную версию игры, и Ори в конечном итоге начал с легкими ударами Сейна. «What we found worked the best was a radial attack because it required you to get close to enemy but not have to line yourself up perfectly to take them down." says David Clark, a core programmer of Ori and the Blind Forest. "Having Sein lock onto the enemies and shoot the flames worked nicely because it made this nice separation - Ori is trying to run from everything, Sein is doing the attacking» ** «То, что мы нашли, работало лучше всего, было радиальной атакой, потому что это требовало, чтобы вы приблизились к врагу, но не должны были идеально выстраиваться, чтобы уничтожить их.» говорит Дэвид Кларк, основной программист игры «Ori and the Blind Forest». «Замок врагов и стрельба пламенем работали хорошо, потому что он сделал это приятное разделение. Ори пытается бежать от всего, но Сейн делает атаку». * Он помечается, как показано в меню отладки, и наоборот. Это означает, что имя Ори и Сейна было когда-то заменено, что подтверждается в окончательном издании, где ранние концепты игры отображали гораздо более человекоподобного главного героя и его более раннее название: Сейн. * Первоначально, у него будет несколько жестоких и насильственных смертей во время разработки. Это было изменено в заключительном выпуске. Галерея Обложки Ori and the Blind Forest.jpg|На обложке игры «Ori and the Blind Forest» Ori and the Blind Forest Definitive Edition.png|На обложке игры «Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition» Ori and the Will of the Wisps 2.jpg|На обложке игры «Ori and the Will of the Wisps» Ori and the Will of the Wisps.jpg|На обложке игры «Ori and the Will of the Wisps» Испытания Духа Испытания Духа.jpg Испытания Духа 2.jpg Испытания Духа 3.jpg Испытания Духа 4.jpg Испытания Духа 5.jpg Скриншоты Ori and the Blind Forest Нару и лепесток.jpg Нару и Ори.jpg Нару и Ори 3.jpg Нару и Ори 2.jpg Скриншоты Ori and the Will of the Wisps Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 1.jpg Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 2.jpg Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 3.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 4.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 5.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 6.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 7.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 8.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 9.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 10.png Ori and the Will of the Wisps скрин 11.png Примечания En:Ori Категория:Персонажи